Whodunit
by Cheshire6845
Summary: The senior staff play Clue. Short, fun little one-shot.


**Acknowledgments:**This was written for the VAMB 2010 Secret Drabble Exchange. Shayenne supplied the first line and requested C/P, J/C, J/Borg Queen, J and P friendship, or any friendship that doesn't include Neelix! I managed to get J/C as well as some friendship stuff I think. Thanks to QS for once again being my awesome beta. Thanks to Ria and Sira for the read through and words of encouragement. Lastly, I absolutely adore the movie Clue and if you are familiar with it, I think you'll see quite a few similarities. Hope you enjoy!

**Whodunit by Cheshire**

"I never thought it would be you," Tom laughed darkly as he slowly got to his feet. He turned around, surveying the other members in the room, and wanting the suspense to build, he was careful not to let his gaze linger on any one person for too long. "Honestly, _you_ were the last person I would have suspected."

"You know who did this?" B'Elanna exclaimed even as she angrily brushed the feather hairpiece out of her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Standing next to her, Seven frowned at B'Elanna's disheveled hair. Ever since the beginning of the evening, she had been unsure what purpose the trio of peacock feathers served. Other than being a physical symbol of B'Elanna's character's name, they did not go with the outfit, and they certainly weren't keeping the hair out of the engineer's eyes. She would have to ask someone later, but for now, she returned her attention to Tom. "You have deduced who committed the crime?"

Tom nodded, straightening his waist coat. "I know who did it."

"I always thought the butler did it," Harry commented, removing the bulky costume eyeglasses from his face.

Looking rather at ease in an ancient Earth military uniform, Tuvok turned to the ensign. "Mister Kim–"

At a pained look from Tom, Janeway cleared her throat quite loudly, interrupting her security officer. She looked pointedly at Tuvok and shook her head.

After giving the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh, Tuvok addressed Harry again, "Mister _Green_, the purpose of this program is for the senior staff to improve their investigative skills by solving a homicide. It would be illogical for Mister Paris," he paused and looked at his captain, "for the _butler_ to always be found culpable."

"It was a joke, Tuvok," Harry muttered.

"I fail to see the humor," Seven added.

"People!" Tom shouted in frustration. "Do you mind? I was about to unveil the murderer."

Chakotay gestured with the old fashioned pipe he'd been carrying all evening. "The floor is yours, Tom–" He paused to give Janeway a nod. "I mean, Wadsworth."

"Thank you." Tom cleared his throat. "The murderer is…" He pointed dramatically at his captain. "_Miss Scarlett_!"

Tuvok and Seven both raised an eyebrow. Harry dropped the fake eyeglasses he'd been cleaning. Chakotay chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pipe, and B'Elanna ripped the feathered barrette out of her hair and threw it over her shoulder.

Kathryn didn't even flinch at Tom's accusation. "You have no proof," she drawled.

Tom held up a hand. "The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses. Whoever has the gun is the murderer."

With a collective shrug they all did as he said and he waited, barely containing his grin, for Janeway to show him the contents of her purse. She simply raised an eyebrow, thumbed open the jeweled clasp of the red beaded handbag she carried and showed Tom what was inside.

"It's empty!" he exclaimed, grabbing the purse from her and pawing through it. His grin faltered as he looked up at her. "You didn't do it?"

Kathryn shrugged and took the purse back, withdrawing a slim silver case and shaking a cigarette out. She lit it and casually exhaled before answering him. "I told you, you have no proof."

Tom was dumbfounded. He'd thought for sure she had been the one. Chakotay cleared his throat, and Tom looked up at him. "What is it, Professor?"

The first officer grinned when Kathryn glared dangerously at him, but he spoke anyway. "I suggest you check her garter, Wadsworth."

Tom felt his face heat up as he glanced in the direction of his captain's thighs. Hesitantly, his eyes traveled back up to her face and he gulped at her expression. Then he glanced past her and saw the expression mirrored on B'Elanna's face. Hastily, he cleared his throat, "I…uh…don't think I should. I mean, you know, I'm a married man."

Laughing, Chakotay handed his pipe off to Harry and approached Kathryn. "May I?"

She didn't grant him permission and as he knelt down at her feet, Chakotay sincerely hoped he wasn't about to become her next victim. Taking a deep breath, he parted her ankle length gown a little further along the split and slid his hand up her leg. Halfway up her thigh, he felt lace…and cold metal. He smirked up at her and Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"The game's up, Scarlett!" He pulled the gun out from under her skirt and held it up for everyone to see. "She did it. In the library. With the revolver."

"How did you–" B'Elanna started.

"–figure that out?" Harry finished.

"Simple deduction," Tuvok replied.

"Process of elimination," Seven added.

Tom frowned at their answers. "Wait, you both figured it out as well?"

"The Captain was the only one of us not present when we searched the Billiards room," Tuvok answered him smugly.

"She was the only who knew about the secret passage between the Conservatory and the Lounge," Seven supplied haughtily.

B'Elanna held up her hand. "_I_ knew about the secret passage."

"And _I_ didn't help search the Billiards room," Harry smirked.

Tuvok and Seven looked disconcerted.

Tom laughed, "That's why it's called 'Clue'. You have to put them _all_ together to figure it out."

"But that still doesn't explain how Chakotay solved it," B'Elanna pointed out.

They all turned to look at the command team standing next to each other. Janeway shrugged. "Who do you think helped me hide the bodies?"

* * *

"I never thought it would be you," Kathryn muttered as she poured the wine. "How could you rat me out like that?"

Chakotay laughed. "Rat you out? You made me your accomplice!"

"I had to tell them something," she chuckled at his indignation. Taking a seat on the end of the couch, she toed off the stiletto heels she'd been running around in all night and winced. "Oh, and I thought my uniform boots were bad for my feet."

"They _are_," he commented, setting his wine glass down on the coffee table. He looked expectantly at her, and she happily put her feet in his lap.

She groaned as his hands wrapped completely around one foot and started applying pressure. "How did you…figure it out, anyway?"

"It wasn't too difficult."

"No one else suspected me," she argued, letting her head drop back to rest on the couch.

"The nature of the crimes required a fair amount of daring; that ruled Harry out. A certain degree of imagination, that ruled out Seven and Tuvok. Tom and B'Elanna would've both been better at concealing the evidence; you didn't even try." He pushed both thumbs into the arch of her foot, watching her face closely so he didn't accidentally hurt her. "Plus, you were walking funny."

Kathryn's head shot up. "I _was_ not!"

"You had a big hunking piece of metal between your thighs, Kathryn. Trust me, you were walking differently," he chuckled. "I don't even know how you got that flimsy little garter to hold that revolver in place."

"Well, it wasn't easy," she admitted with a smirk. "I used miniature forcefields."

"Really?" His hands had left her feet and were moving up her lower leg.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just what exactly is it that you think you're doing, Commander?"

His hands never stopped moving and were already above her knee. "Oh, just looking for clues."

She sucked in a breath as his fingers found the garter and slipped underneath it. "Clues to what?"

"How to lower your forcefields."

"Oh, I think you already know," she drawled, leaning towards him. "After all, you are the one who put the garter on my leg before we left these quarters."

"As I recall," he closed the distance until their mouths were almost touching, "you were a willing accomplice."

"True," she agreed, "but I think it only fair that since you put it there…_you_ should be the one to take it off."

He watched her jump slightly as he snapped the lacy elastic against her thigh. "Well now that we know the 'who', all you have to do is tell me when, where, and how."

"Right now. In the bedroom." She raised an eyebrow at him. "With your teeth."

"Hmmmm," he seemed to consider that for a moment before grabbing Kathryn around both ankles and pulling her further down on the couch, enjoying her yelp of surprise as she was laid out. The slit in her dress gaped open at the movement, revealing the silky red garter to his hungry gaze. He smirked at her. "You got two out of three right."

Kathryn's next gasp was not one of surprise as Chakotay bent immediately to his task.


End file.
